


TIMELESS

by haitianyueye



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: 【珉铉】TIMELESS原作：국화/KUKHWA（菊花）出处：뱀에게 피어싱 http://snakes.ivyro.net/翻译：海天月夜(해천월야) weibo.com/haitianyueye连载地址：librata.lofter.com





	TIMELESS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TIMELESS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449075) by 국화/KUKHWA（菊花）. 



03 他人之怀

 

 

「好暖和啊崔珉豪…」

 

 

醉的一塌糊涂。成为二十岁后第一次喝的酒。在进入大学后的第一次参加的社团聚会后，我拉着要给醉成烂泥的我拦辆车租车的珉豪坐在了停车场的长椅上。半倚靠在他的怀中，用头摩挲着他的胸膛。仍散发着酒气的我正在受着寒气未泯的春日的嫉妒。缩进他怀抱住我的长臂中，是那么的暖和。吹着瑟瑟寒风的春日，仿佛在嫉妒着我们的爱情一般，竖起了尖锐的獠牙吹拂起了刺骨的春风。

 

 

「干嘛喝那么多…怎那么就不做做样子装作喝了啊。」

 

「…呼唔…不喝…不行啊…所以才喝的啊啊……」

 

 

 

因为舌头打结的缘故，我怪异的语调令珉豪笑了起来。将深邃的眼睛好看地弯下后抚过我的脸的珉豪紧抱着被酒侵蚀掉全身的我为我祛除着早春的寒意。啊，好暖。

 

 

「下次开始…记得要说你喝不了…」

 

「不行啊……会被学长们…教训…」

 

「那么，我会代为做你的黑骑士…你只要喝一点就好…」

 

「唔嗯…不要…」

 

 

 

即使正被酒精侵蚀的神志不清，我也仍能忆起夹在那些学姐中间做黑骑士的他。难为情地笑着，我坐在不敌学长们的劝酒而喝酒玩游戏的他身旁，来者不拒地接过递给我的酒杯仰头就干。苦而甜。在嘴里甜甜的融化，顺着喉咙流下时苦涩地散开。切，刚才还玩的那么带劲。平白无故地不爽了起来。不是不满于夹在漂亮的姐姐们中间嬉笑的他的态度，而是被我男人完美到无法松懈片刻的使命感压得心情沉重。

 

 

 

「…你…不要…总是…做什么黑骑士之类的啊啊…」

 

「为什么？」

 

「…智英姐说…喜欢你…说又有礼节，又帅…总是…让我…把你的电话号码给她啊…唔嗯…明明你是我爱人…我却什么都…不能说…只好告诉她…」

 

「…………………」

 

「因为是我爱人…所以不要妄想…连这种话都没说出口啊…嘤…」

 

 

 

 

只是单纯的抱怨。既不是珉豪的错，也不是智英姐姐的错。是我的错。是既没有勇气，也没有自信的金钟铉的错。可是，我却总是抑不住涌上来的泪水而在他的怀中哭得像个小孩。呜哇啊。声音变得更大。在熄了灯断了车的巴士停车场里，我正窝在他的怀中哭泣着。在冰冷而老旧的长椅上，被抱在他温暖的怀里，哭得像个小孩的二十岁的金钟铉会为了这么琐碎的小事而去嫉妒，心伤。

 

虽然明知他是我的，却要面对无法坦诚公布的现实，对此我只能是一介卑劣的逃亡者，而不忿于这个事实而扑进他的怀抱里嚎啕大哭的我仍燃是个未长大的小孩。

 

 

 

「都…哭完了么？」

 

「呜呜…唔…呜…」

 

「…傻瓜似的干嘛要哭，漂亮的脸都要变丑了…」

 

「呜呜呜…不要和…智英姐…联络啊…呜呜…」

 

「那么讨厌这个么？」

 

 

 

点了点头。借着酒醉，早已把害羞和自尊心抛到了九霄云外。眼下对我最重要的是珉豪。好不容易抓住的我的初恋。彼此相爱彼此重视到可以上一所大校的地步，所以我无法挺进看进任何其他事物。对我来说，崔珉豪重要到了可以让我将因公司事务而移民的家人送走后，为了见到他而留在韩国的程度。对我来说崔珉豪是最重要的。也因此，为了他我可以将自尊和羞耻全部抛弃。

 

 

 

 

 

「你明明拥有着这世上最好的，干嘛要去嫉妒智英姐啊…」

 

 

 

 

扑哧，连他轻轻的笑声也是那么好听。看着鼻尖红红的我的样子笑得明朗的珉豪用指尖抚摸起了我的嘴唇。温热的气息随后靠近了我。是彼此沉醉于彼此的独独一分钟。不长不短的一分钟的接吻。有甜腻的酒香传来，以及珉豪怀抱的味道。呼—，他和我纠缠在一处的气息在寒夜里四散了开来。

 

 

 

「…拥有了爱着这世上最好看的金钟铉的崔珉豪的心就好了…还要多期盼什么呢，小鬼头…呵」

 

「嘿嘿嘿…」

 

 

笑了出来。他突然的一吻令我恍惚，他甜美的呢喃令我酥麻。是啊，崔珉豪是我的呢。小孩一般说出来后，他揉乱着我的发丝大笑了起来。人迹罕至的清晨的街道，只充斥着我们的笑声。即使春风嫉妒我们，现实将我们驱逐至底层，也仍然幸福。

 

 

 

以相爱这唯一的理由。

我在你身旁的事实。

你在我身旁的事实。

 

即使只有那么细小的理由。

 

我也幸福。

 

 

 

 

.

那时，真的如此。

.

.

.

.

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你到底有没有吃过东西？冰箱怎么可以这么空无一物？”

 

“抽屉里有外卖电话。随便叫什么。”

 

“金钟铉，你小子够厉害。”

 

 

 

 

到了晚上才从床上爬了起来。觉睡得也真深沉。睁开眼望向天花板时，侵袭进来的黑暗让我无端害怕了起来。所以不管三七二十一地打电话给基范对他说能不能来一趟，结果他什么都没说就这么开了门进来后用握得圆圆的拳头拍了下缓缓爬起来的我的脸，说了句‘瞧你这副德行’后就去打开了冰箱门。呆在家里的时间并不长，也对料理没有兴趣。所以并不怎么喜欢食物。自从叫外卖或买外食成为日常后，都记不起来上一次打开冰箱门是什么时候了。熟知我的生活节奏的基范迈开长腿走过来将手伸进坐在床上的我的腋下后将我提了起来。愣愣地望着那家伙，他狭长的眼角似是怜悯我一般波动了起来。

 

 

“听说你昨天见了珉豪了？”

 

“………………”

 

“刚从珍基前辈的工作室回来。

什么呀，你昨天发生什么事了吗？用餐的时候就那么出去了，珍基前辈很担心呢。”

 

 

啊，我昨天见了崔珉豪了啊。

 

 

 

 

 

“真的…有什么事么？”

 

“没有，能有什么事。”

 

“那给前辈打下电话吧。他拜托我见到你后转告一下呢。你的手机关机了。”

 

“啊，忘了充电了。”

 

 

 

 

 

捡起了躺在床头的手机。看到按下电源也没有亮起后便更换了电池。爬行一般拖着身体走到客厅时，冷空气侵袭了全身。明明是春天，却冷得像冬天一样。

 

 

 

 

 

“干什么睡到这么晚。”

 

“不知道，睁开眼就是晚上了。”

 

 

 

 

我嘿嘿笑着傻傻地弯了下眼。基范看着那副样子笑得很是愉快。直直注视起了说着要打电话叫外卖并找起传单的基范。拿起了电源亮起的手机。无数条未接来电。间或可以看见妈妈和基范的电话号码。当然大多数还是珍基前辈的电话。我仔细地浏览了起来。虽然抱着侥幸的心理，可返回来的却只有长长的叹息。现在，我这种人，真的已经不在你的心里了么。

 

按下目录里的珍基前辈的号码后，经过短暂的通话音后可以听见远处吵闹的音乐声。

 

 

 

 

-钟铉。

 

“嗯，前辈，是我。”

 

-到底怎么回事？就那么走掉…有好好回家么？

 

“嗯，现在和基范在一起。”

 

-…有什么事么？昨天看你的表情真是糟糕到不能再糟糕了。

 

“什么都没有。”

 

-你就那么走掉后，知道我有多尴尬吗？珉豪和泰民君也没怎么说话…

 

“抱歉。下次我请你吃晚饭吧。”

 

-你可别忘了你的承诺哦，呵呵。

 

 

 

 

是属于珍基前辈的愉快笑声。其实，眼睛是睁开了，但是毫不习惯的孤单和令人战栗的恐惧感浪潮般席卷了过来。真的很可怕。变成一个人的感觉。我身侧温暖的位置变得空荡的感觉。所以便想着希望马上有人待在身旁，有那么短暂地想到了珍基前辈。虽然只是一瞬，我却是在愚弄着被我践踏掉的珍基前辈的心。平白无故的产生了罪恶感。明明在那么真心地喜欢着我，我却被区区的孤独感蒙蔽了双眼短暂地想到了珍基前辈。真，自私呢。

 

 

 

 

“不是在忙吧？…挺吵呢。”

 

-啊，嗯。为了编曲来了一些人。

 

“那以后再通话吧。”

 

-好，知道你活着就好了。

 

“嗯，谢谢你，前辈。”

 

-谢什么…好了，休息吧。

 

按下挂断键后缓缓抬起了头，可以看到正直直俯视着我的基范的眼。曾几何时，被我打趣为像豹猫之眼的双眼。

 

 

 

 

“看什么啊。我沾到什么东西了么？”

 

“…你…………”

 

“…………………”

 

 

 

 

“要不要试着和珍基前辈交往？”

 

 

 

 

 

噗，我用手遮着即将爆出的笑容抖起了肩。

 

 

 

 

 

“不是吗，反正你也和崔珉豪分开了…而且珍基前辈也非常喜欢你…”

 

 

“不要把我变为罪人啊金基范。”

 

“你现在已经充分的犯下了无数罪了。珍基前辈的心该被撕成多少碎片啊。连头也不回的小子哪里值得那么去可爱去照顾，还为了给你曲子而通宵作曲。”

 

 

 

 

这样看来，的确是呢。我生硬地回答后脱下了T恤。皮肤被冷空气围绕后不是一般的冷。自然地脱下裤子后，基范打开柜子随意扔来了几件衣服。捡起它们再度穿上后，基范用脚勾起摊在地板上的衣服后扔进了洗衣筐里。‘喂，不要用脚踢的衣服’对我不满的语气竖起中指的基范很随意地躺在了沙发上。

 

 

 

 

 

“不回家么？”

 

“不是说害怕吗，我要在这儿过夜。”

 

“我睡不着觉。已经睡够了。”

 

“那就别睡了。我要看会儿电视再走。”

 

 

看着基范的样子，我只能对流逝掉的岁月的优越感举起了双手。我们很自然。就算我和崔珉豪沉溺爱河后分开，这么要死要活，基范也毫无变化。仍然粗鲁，仍然像个大人。关怀依旧深沉，也仍旧调皮。满不在乎地承认了我和崔珉豪那非正常的关系的高中生基范，与利落地整理好我和他的分手的二十六岁作词家基范。两人我都喜欢。满足于能这么自然而然地理解对方的我们。因为不好只在心里想想，所以用嘴说出了我喜欢你，结果我看着表情扭曲的基范再次哈哈大笑了起来。

 

 

 

 

“不要喜欢上我。哥喜欢的是女人。”

 

“喂，你可以找到我这样的爱人吗？”

 

“算了吧，别搞得这么恶心—”

 

 

 

 

是溢出着不耐的脸。要是再逗上一会儿的话，基范估计会说你自己待着后离开吧。一个人呆着很可怕。所以玩笑就到此为止。随意地坐到了那家伙趴着的沙发旁边。电视里正播放着白痴般傻笑着的搞笑节目。我和基范听着随空气流动传出的搞笑声音一边拍着对方的背笑得开怀。而随着节目结束后无比自然地拿起遥控器转台的基范说着快到播电视剧的时间了并火速转到了正规放送台。喂，我看收费节目啊。皱起眉间吐出这句话后，基范豹猫般的眼再次凝视了我。

 

“听着，如果不是哥经常收看的电视剧，哥就不会去看。”

 

 

随后打开的电视剧，不只是偶然还是恶缘，是李泰民作为主人公的电视剧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“啊，已经开始了啊！”

 

“…………‑‑‑…………”

 

收看电视剧的时候，我一直没有在寂静的空气里吐出过一句话。虽然也有过度集中的基范的原因，主要还是因为我几乎穿透般凝视电视剧里正在展开演技的李泰民的缘故。连崔珉豪的电视剧也没有好好收看的我，却神奇地看着李泰民的电视剧。甚至，会愣愣地反复咀嚼李泰民的台词，也会为李泰民无比自然的演技震慑得合不上嘴。

 

神奇的小鬼。明明是未成熟的脸，演技却是水准级别。爱着有夫之妇的李泰民在剧中是一无所有的孤儿。除了胆量外明明一无所有，却为了深爱的有夫之妇而找上她丈夫堂堂正正地说出让他们分开的宣言。看着用粗糙的手拂过她的脸颊并拥紧她的李泰民的样子，金基范不知是不是打算哭鼻子，正在那边一直擤着鼻子。真是，明明是无聊到死的恶俗剧集。到底有哪里好看了。

 

 

 

 

“李泰民他啊。”

 

 

“…嗯？”

 

“崔珉豪到底喜欢他的哪里呢？”

 

“噗，在说什么胡话啊。”

 

“说话也不好听，作出的举动没有诚意也那么木讷…到底哪里那么好…”

 

 

 

 

就那么情不自禁地说了出来。真的，崔珉豪到底喜欢李泰民哪点呢。真的是单纯的因为小而喜欢吗。还是，比我好看？或者，演技出众？善良？怎么想也找不出答案。连思考着这些的我自己都觉得厌烦。哈，当我以吐出的叹息省略了结尾时，基范的表情扭曲的一塌糊涂。基范画着弧线的眼尖锐地看了过来。

 

 

 

“难道，你…”

 

“……………………”

 

“…不要想些傻事，就那么去见珍基前辈好了。”

 

“………………………………”

 

“…不是说是狗东西吗， 不是说会忘掉吗。”

 

“………………………………”

 

“既然要这样那干吗还要分开。”

 

“忘了。”

 

 

 

 

不想再听而一举截断了对话。令我受伤，凌迟着我的话语，我不想听。是啊，既然是我分手的。就整理的干干净净吧。就那么做吧。下定了决心。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你们…说实话，相爱的记忆，不都是过去么？”

 

“……………………”

 

“真的，那是过去的了。金钟铉…已经二十六岁了，还那么难以整理么？”

 

“…………………………”

 

“我…才不管你们是相爱过的关系，或者是正在相爱。”

 

“…………………………”

 

“可是只有一点我要说好…。你这样，真的会让很多人很累…”

 

“………………………”

 

“珍基前辈也是，崔珉豪也是，还有理泰民也是…”

 

“………………………”

 

“就…不能轻易地走掉吗？”

 

 

 

 

轻易地走掉。连要去哪里都不知道啊基范。我那么说了下。轻易的走掉。轻易地走掉。明明连个方向都没有给我指明，就那么对我说的基范是那么的可恶。

 

.

.

 

“这世上…那有那么容易的事啊，金基范…”

 

.

.

连爱情，回忆，离别。

也令我如此难熬。

 

 

 

..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「 分手吧… 」 

 

「 崔珉豪，你就不觉得的那句话已经听烦了吗？哈…我知道了…那就分手啊。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

我想平时一样回答。因为我们会马上再会。因为我们会重新炽热的相爱。可是，你漆黑的眼瞳却在晃动。你那深而又深的眼瞳在紧缚着我。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「 金钟铉……我…有了别的人了。」

 

 

在被黑暗横档住的我的眼前，崔珉豪微微皱着眉间，在以湿润的声音温软地说话。沉着，而冷静。无可挑剔的俊脸在望向我直视着我。像是被一吨重的巨锤当头一棒的感觉。我木木地仰视了他。

 

是呢，也的确是呢。我是让你难受了呢。可是若要一边这么想一边听你的告白的话，我们对于这种离别过于生疏。

 

 

 

 

 

 

「 我是说真的要分手… 」

 

「 ………………………你…不爱我…了么？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

你点了点头。真快。不同于你那缓慢而富有余裕的语调，你的行动反应的那么迅捷。

 

 

 

「 对不起… 」

 

 

我知道这并不是偶发的冲动话语。因为光是看他的表情，他的目光，他的语调，也能察觉出他的发自真心。我不会想这是他为了愚弄我而说出口的话语。就这样，真正的离别找上了我们。因为我的爱人爱上了别人。

 

我的爱情，完全，真的完全，结束了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“是我的歌词吗？”

 

“嗯，虽然是珍基前辈拜托才写的…啊，歌曲是非常棒，就是歌词有点难写呢。”

 

参观工作室时试着坐到了茶几附近。久违地认真起来的基范看起来像是遇到了坎，在那里连连捶着自己的头。别自虐啊，我笑着说出那句话后，皱起了脸的基范这才啪地放下乐谱后深深地呼出了一口气。下午没有什么紧要的事情。虽然是被基范邀我去工作室的话语拉过来的，我却没有哪怕一毫的想要妨碍正为了作曲而焦头烂额的珍基前辈和基范的心思，只是在陈列着乐器的工作室里晃悠着。每次拜访的时候都会觉得每回都会改变的构造很是新颖。可以看到新引进的乐器，也可以看见新的音响和麦克风。

 

 

 

 

“什么呀，你不是说你是天才作词家吗。”

 

“我是天才好不？…只是今天我脑海里装着一块橡皮而已。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

我也随着他呵呵的笑声一同笑了起来。现在正计划推出后续曲。真的，就如前辈所说，Marvel的歌不止是在网络，连音乐榜上都有很高的人气。虽然不敢相信，可那却是事实。名为Marvel的新人歌手无动于衷于一切关于他的推测，仍然维持着神秘主义。也因此，对于后续曲的期待度也很高。虽然并非没有负担，但是我是走到哪儿算哪儿，可前辈和基范却像是非常上心的样子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“都结束了吗？”

 

“嗯，怎么，基范看起来好像不大顺利？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

向着从工作室里出来的前辈问过去，前辈用下巴指着基范笑了起来。

 

 

 

 

“啊呜，前辈…曲子太难了。虽然很好，但是不知道要怎么填词啊。”

 

“慢慢写吧，越着急越写不了的。”

 

 

好笑于无力地应答珍基前辈的基范的样子，我伸手揉乱了那家伙的头发。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“因为是Marvel的后续曲，要好好用心哦金基范—”

 

“嗷！金钟铉，你是专挑惹人嫌的举动来做吧？”

 

“如果Marvel的人气因你降低的话我就要把你从我的专属作词家位置上开除了。”

 

“啊，前辈！拜托把金钟铉送回家吧！明明自己是白手一个却完全是个掺合大魔王啊！”

 

 

 

 

“什么叫白手啊白手，竟敢对着有堂堂名字的歌手…噗”

 

“啊！前辈！！！”

 

 

 

拍了下基范肩膀的前辈说要给我听一下DEMO而让我跟着他移动位置。的确有些对不住埋头苦思于作词中的基范。不过，即使是朋友的曲子也会这么认真地思考呢。我扑哧笑了一下。跟着他走进录音室后打开电脑的前辈伸出了耳罩。戴上耳罩按下再生键，有曲子流泻而出。就像，云一般的歌。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“怎样？整合了一下后更好了吧？”

 

“嗯，很好呢？感觉只要歌词一出来就能马上录音了。”

 

 

 

 

摘下耳罩时，珍基前辈在温暖地笑着。并不是说空话，歌比上次好了不止一点。虽然感觉节奏有些难度，但是更加舒缓的韵律甜甜的流进了耳朵里。我向着心情看起来很愉快的前辈一同笑了起来。那之后才呼地长出一口气，说着‘我还担心你不满意来着’并调皮地笑着的前辈的脸颊有些消瘦。这样看的话，黑眼圈也出来了，皮肤也很粗糙。看来又熬夜了呢，前辈。

 

 

“噗，熬夜了么？”

 

“啊…嗯。怎么了？皮肤看起来很糟糕吗？”

 

 

 

我点着头，伸手抚上了他的脸颊。

 

 

 

 

 

“是啊，看看这里。很粗糙啊…”

 

手指划过了指尖触到的珍基前辈的粗糙脸颊。还长了胡须，前辈看起来很粗犷呢。说着我嘿嘿笑了起来。不好意思地看着我的前辈棕褐色的瞳孔在动摇着。脑海中回放起了二十一岁时初次遇到前辈的时候，高兴地向我打招呼的前辈的样子。那时也是现在也是，前辈的眼睛真的很漂亮。因为正色起来的前辈而停下了默默抚过他的脸的手。我的视线停在了缓缓覆上我的手背的前辈的手。他的眼瞳仍然在晃动。

 

 

 

 

 

“手好冰啊…”

 

他说。覆在我的手背上的珍基前辈柔软的手很是火烫。

 

“前辈的手很烫呢。”

 

 

 

 

前辈听到我不好意思地吐出的话后扬起了嘴角。放下了抚摸他的脸的手后，他的手也跟着下来紧紧抓住了我的手。

 

「 对不起…前辈…我和珉豪…在交往。」

「 ………是么…」

 

 

 

是秋日吗。对着一起走在大学路上就那么说着喜欢我向我告白的前辈，我冷酷地回答着。我的爱只有一个，所以都给了崔珉豪。前辈的爱，虽然很抱歉，但是我无法接受。那时候，我还年轻，前辈也还年轻。二十三，前辈的年纪是那样来着？我那时是多少来着的。在染成褐色的前辈的发丝后飘落着落叶，而行走在秋日街道上的我们中间弥漫起了无法消失的静寂。

 

 

 

「我会等你。」

 

「 前辈…」

 

「就那么记着，你们俩…我知道你们是从高中开始交往的，现在…我知道钟铉你的心里没有让我趁虚而入的空隙」

 

「………………… 」

 

「所以我才要等。 」

 

「…哈…前辈。 」

 

「我不会急躁的…我会就这么等下去… 」

 

 

 

 

就那样，说着不会急躁会等待的前辈说过的谎言一般的话语变成了事实折磨起了我。七年的时间，在这并不短暂的时间里前辈一直等待着我。即使我和崔珉豪持续着关系，前辈也一直那么等着。

 

曾给他介绍过其他女人，也曾经吐出过让他不要再等下去的冷酷话语。可返回来的却是前辈温暖的关怀。我会等你的，钟铉。我会等待。七年间，前辈忠实地履行着他那等待的诺言。连抓住我的手的手法都这么小心翼翼的前辈真的令我非常痛苦。又抱歉，又内疚。面对着对我的举手投足、一瞥一瞄都无比珍视的前辈，我能做到的只有对他笑笑。虽然单恋多么痛苦，是我和大家知道的事实。

 

我无法接受他。

 

“…前辈。”

 

 

 

他在握住我的手上使了力。血管浮出的手背在细微地颤抖。

 

“钟铉…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

为什么，前辈会喜欢上我呢。我又没有礼貌，又不漂亮，而且还任性。面对哀切地呼唤我的名字的前辈，我只能默不作声地望着他的眼。

 

他的嘴唇凑过来，是瞬间发生的事情。就那么柔软地覆上我嘴唇的他的唇真的很温暖。像前辈一样，美丽的嘴唇无比的柔软。和我有些突出的唇不同，前辈圆润的嘴唇在吸入着我。啊，好温暖。前辈真是温暖的人呢。我就那么保持着把唇交给了他的姿态静静地站着。既没有移动也没有甩开。是对等了我整整七年的前辈的小小关怀。要把我全部的心递交给他尚且困难。我还没有做好准备。

 

“…呼……”

 

 

蕴含着负罪感的叹息。为什么，是前辈这么辛苦。为什么。将嘴唇分开后在那里吐着气的前辈低下了头。我再度愧疚于他无力的肩膀。讨厌只会卑劣地逃避他的我自己。

 

我笑了笑。对着前辈，一边展颜一笑，一边紧握住了相握的手。我的手冷，身冷，心也冷。所以喜欢前辈温暖的手。

 

.

..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

音响里在播放着DEMO CD。虽然旋律有些难度，但是我没过多久便熟络地点了点头。大致对上了节拍后也不由自主地跟着哼起了曲子。清了清嗓子后用鼻音熟悉了下曲子。是珍基前辈脑海中的我以音符诞生的瞬间。我想象着通宵作业的珍基前辈轻轻地微笑了起来。一直都清楚地了解他是令人感激的人。对我来说一直是让我感激的人。我很了解明知我是崔珉豪的恋人，却单恋了我七年之久的前辈。被如此愚蠢的爱情缚住了手脚的人。可是，却是并不让人讨厌的人。软软地靠在沙发上看着乐谱的我起身走向了搁板。那里齐齐摆放着电影DVD。大部分都是崔珉豪登场的电影。一一收集着购买至今，竟然已经占据了两格搁板。不论他出场一秒钟还是一分钟，无论他是作为临时演员，还是只出现背影，甚至一绺头发，我也会一一买下那些电影，结果便是如今这幅样子。呼，我叹息着将搁板上的DVD装进了箱子里。都是没用的东西。特地去收集一点都不好看的电影只是因为那些是我爱人出演的电影这一单纯的理由。可是他已不再是我的恋人，这些垃圾处理了也并无不妥。我整齐地放进箱子后合上了盖子。

 

不断重复着的CD里的歌曲仿佛就像和悲恋中的女主角般伫立着的我的背景乐一般回荡着。啊，真可笑。我现在是不是要伤心地哭出来呢。我轻轻的笑了一下。

 

‘叮咚-’

 

突然响起的门铃声如此陌生。这个时间，是谁啊。皱着眉头走到玄关后，我以仿佛在预想中的动线僵硬地停了下来。

 

 

 

 

“…为什么还来。”

 

打开玄关门，那个家伙站在那里。头顶圆润，瞳孔黑得深不见底的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“给我点饭吧。我饿了。”

 

“没有饭。回去。”

 

 

 

 

为什么就连吐出这种无意义的话语时，你的双瞳却仍是毫无意义的空洞呢。我的脸上挂满了不可理喻之色，一边把站在玄关门口的家伙推了出去。

 

“为什么要这样把人赶出去啊。”

 

“那么，难道我还要欢迎你不成？”

 

“那么，就给我随便叫点外卖吧。”

 

“李泰民”

 

“知道了。吃完晚饭就会走…”

 

 

 

 

真的，很符合二十岁。不管三七二十一只顾死缠烂打的模样还真像崔珉豪。二十岁时的崔珉豪也是那样。一直是直立行走，既没有后退也没有掉头。记得过去还取笑过他是个只会重复努力吧的正直青年。虽然李泰民和正直地生活着的青年相距甚远，但是微妙的却和珉豪的模样相似。

 

一个劲推开我进屋的家伙大踏步地走向沙发坐了下来。我一边望着他那副模样一边从兜里翻出了香烟含进嘴后，大刺刺地打开电视的李泰民仿佛身处自家般转起了节目频道。深邃的双眼在眨动。

 

即使出来搞笑的场面也不笑出来而单单转动着眼瞳。真是好笑的家伙呢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“人气真不错呢。”

 

“…什么？”

 

呼-地吐出了烟雾后，这才将视线转向我的家伙突然蹦出了一句。是冰冷地下沉的声音。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“上次用餐时听到的。那个制作人…，听说喜欢哥呢。”

 

“……………………”

 

“虽然在认真追求着，可是貌似不怎么被打动呢…”

 

“………………………”

 

“还是，没有忘记珉豪哥才那样么？”

 

 

我没有回答，而是随手挑了一张搁板上的传单嗒—地放在了他身前的茶几上。

 

 

 

 

“随便点上什么后就给我离开。”

 

与其说这种无聊的话题，你现在就可以走了。我吐出一句后再度咬起了烟头。到底，是抱着诡计才这么频繁出入我家。李泰民是崔珉豪的爱人，而我是崔珉豪的前爱人，是想从我这里再多抢去什么吗。我为这无数的念头嗤笑了声。真好笑。即使分手了却还是和剪不断理还乱的线团般纠缠在一起的我们的姻缘。

 

 

“我刚才珉豪哥做完爱回来…想知道如何么？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

哈，我笑出了声。以近乎残忍般毫无感情的目光吐出的李泰民的话语犹如厉刺一般扎向了我。是啊，因为相爱着才会结合吧。无所谓，已经不是我能去了解的了。我在心里重复着。不可能放过我失去平静心而动摇的眼神的李泰民这才牵起了嘴角笑了起来。可是若要比喻为邪恶的话，李泰民却仍是一副纯真的脸。以刚摆脱高中的尚待稚气的脸恐怖地瞪视着我。崔珉豪，是爱上这样的么。

 

抛下我转过身的理由，是因为这样的李泰民么。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…想从我口中听到什么答案？”

 

 

调整好颤抖的声音，我费力地开了口。为了作出泰然的表情而舒展了皱起的眉头。夹着烟的手在颤抖。面对着从沙发上站起来大步走向我的李泰民，我既无法拒绝，也无法推离。

 

 

“不是想要听回答，而是想说给你听。”

 

“……………………”

 

“你已经什么都不算不上的事实。”

 

 

毫不在意地夺过夹在我手指间的香烟的家伙将它含在了自己的嘴间。然后深吸一口气将烟头摁在烟灰缸里熄灭的家伙在我的跟前吐出了烟雾。

 

 

 

 

“珉豪哥可是很讨厌烟的…”

 

“…………李泰民”

 

“当然，我也很讨厌呢。噗…”

 

 

 

 

 

令人作呕的笑声仿佛在嘲笑我般在眼前回荡着。虽然紧咬着下唇怒视那家伙，却也是毫无意义的举动。他那傲慢的目光在抑制着我。仿佛有颗石子滚进了喉咙深处般，浑身上下火烧火燎般的疼痛。

 

“本来该在被我抢走之前好好表现的不是么。”

 

“…李泰民！”

 

 

与此同时我的手飞向了他的脸颊。他的脸颊和我的手在发出啪-的破裂音摩擦后，电光火石般掉转过头的他细微地转动着脸笑着。被杀气充满的目光在凝视着我。

 

 

“呜唔！”

 

 

瞬间，我感受到了我身体的晃动。因为抓住我的肩膀将我粗鲁地推向墙边的家伙而绊住了腿的我跪下了膝盖时，他没有放过这一时机瞬间将我放倒在地板上后开始粗暴地撕起了我的衬衫。携带着猛兽般的利甲向我袭来的家伙的眼不再是纯真，或者美丽中的任何一种。那是只盛满了本能的野兽的眼。

 

“放开！！你在干什么！！！”

 

“…哈，怎么了？难道不怀念做爱么？”

 

“放开我！！该死的！！给我放开啊！！！”

 

“难道和崔珉豪分开后没有过去很久么？到了这时候应该非常寂寞呢…呵”

 

 

 

 

 

 

想起了不久前这家伙强制性的接吻。因为描绘出了束手无策只能羞耻地被迫接受的自己而更加发了狂地推开了那家伙。可是就像那时一般，那家伙以恐怖的力道压制住了我。给我套上了枷锁。

 

以那双炽热的眼。

 

 

“唔嗯…”

 

 

 

这是无法否认的现实。那家伙扑上来的嘴唇很是粗糙。我尖叫于他舔舐着我下巴的嘴唇拼命地推开了他的肩膀。不知何时完全脱去我的衬衫的家伙这次以迅捷的手脱去着我的裤子。听到皮带扣嗒-地解开的声音而惊恐的我一发狂般的挣扎，以不大的力道抓着我头发的家伙便倏地把我的头转向了左边。呜唔，我的悲鸣随即又返回到了我的耳边。

 

 

 

“唔唔…哈…”

 

“…给我安分点”

 

 

 

 

沉重的重低音。是二十岁的小鬼头不可能发出的低沉声音。眼中满是惊恐的我下意识地把推搡着那家伙的力道放轻了一点，而没用放过这个空隙的家伙就那么把我的大腿抬起来后迅速地解开了自己的裤子。恐惧感瞬间袭来。糟了，当这个想法挤进我脑海的瞬间，那家伙连喘口气的间隙都不给一个，瞬间侵入了我的内部。

 

 

 

 

 

“啊！！！！”

 

“哈…把力气放掉”

 

 

抓住我臀部的手粗鲁地张开了我的双腿。在这个瞬间，比起羞耻感先行一步的是痛苦。浑身都在撕裂般的疼痛着。深深埋入后穴的分身过于硬挺，仿佛将整个内壁都填满了的感觉。比起快乐更先行一步的是疼痛。冰冷的空气冷飕飕地包裹住了我的全身。好痛，好痛。我吐出了被痛苦所浸染的微弱呻吟。好痛。每当那家伙蹂躏着后穴的分身触及内壁时，我都会为了吞咽下我那吁吁不停的难堪呻吟而紧咬下唇。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“唔…呜…呜…啊…”

 

“哈……不要忍”

 

 

 

 

他人之怀。我被与崔珉豪相似的家伙抱在怀里。而无比残酷的是，即使被抱在李泰民的怀里，我也会看着他圆圆的头顶寻找崔珉豪的事实。在这只有痛苦和泪水的性爱中，我却在费力寻找着紧拥着我的崔珉豪。

 

 

“呜唔…呜…唔…唔”

 

“哈…该死…”

 

 

 

 

 

失去理性的瞳孔深而浊。紧压着我的肩膀做着活塞运动的李泰民既不是电视剧里纯粹的年下男，也不是在我面前傲慢地笑着反抗的二十代。仿佛是在欲望前挣扎的小恶魔般，以充满杀气的眼深入我体内的家伙是完完全全的男人。

 

 

 

 

“唔…嗯…唔，呜”

 

 

既不是呻吟也不是怪叫，充满了怨愤的哭声掺杂在了其中。惊惧于深入后穴的李泰民青涩的分身。像个对推入的方法和做爱的方法一无所知的孩子一般不管三七二十一只管往里深入的李泰民的力。仿佛是为了让我完完全全的痛苦而做出的本能举动。紧握住正摆动着腰部欲加快抽插速度的李泰民的肩拼命推开了他。必死的努力。并不是讨厌做爱，也不是因为他是李泰民而讨厌。而是不安于围绕着我周身的他的香气与崔珉豪那般的相似。难道，我会再次思念起崔珉豪么。怕就那么思念下去，会不知何时又令我痛得生不如死。我惧怕的是那个。

 

“啊…不要做…呜…不要做啊啊…唔…”

 

“…拜托…给我安分点啊！！”

 

 

 

“…啊！！！！！！！！”

 

 

被抓住了头发。从我身上离开的李泰民急急地把我的头撞向了地面。痛苦潮水般地袭来。是无法表现，更无法想象的疼痛。脸蛋擦在光滑的客厅地板上。浑身上下炽热得像受了火伤。他随意拿起在地上翻滚的衣物塞进了我的头下。是关怀吗，对我的？在思考着无关紧要的问题时总会伴随着刮伤着我内壁的无上痛苦。拜托，停下来，我凄厉的声音被撕裂成了一片一片在呐喊。仿佛对我那些卑微的祈求置若罔闻，一边按压着我头部一边强制把我翻过去的家伙用一只手紧紧地扣住我的腰，就那么捅入。

 

 

 

 

“哈啊…哈…听下来！！给我停下来啊！！！”

 

“…哈啊…妈的…哈…”

 

“呜…唔…呜…珉豪…啊…呜…”

 

“…………………………”

 

“…呜呜…嗯，呜…珉豪…”

 

“…该死…哈，该死的！！！！！”

 

 

 

 

想起他的脸庞，真的是傻瓜般的举动。但是，我却在与他人的性爱中，寻找着他。虽然不是有意的，无论如何我的身体在发热着，不知何时起腰部也已经开始半自动地动了起来。刺激着性感带的分身每当上下抽插着给予刺激时，我都会情不自禁地吐出情色的呻吟。一边摆动着自己的腰，一边放肆地发出着呻吟。我眼前描绘出的崔珉豪正在用指尖抚摸着这样的我。可是，现实中的李泰民却在吐出充满了愤怒的骂语。无情地抓住我的头发扯动着，一边粗暴地推开了我。然后再将被甩开到远处的我拖拽过来强力深入进来的他准确地戳中了我的性感带。

 

 

 

“唔嗯…呜…唔…呜…”

 

“…哈…哈……”

 

“…呜…唔…哈……哈…”

 

“……哈…该死…”

 

 

 

 

难道是知晓了我想起珉豪的事实了么。他的抽插进一步加强了力道，令我更加的痛苦。可是，无法逃避的事实是，我在为此而恍惚。虽然那般的羞耻，那个事实是如此的肮脏，我却无法从被迫

 

诚实反应的身体听到任何的辩解。就如同机械一般的反应着。挠耳的呻吟也在自动被吐出。在我不知道的时候，布满红潮的皮肤在滚烫发热，而他从上而下地舔舐着我肌肤的舌尖充满了浓烈的情色气息。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“哈……”

 

“…哈昂…哈啊…呜…”

 

 

 

 

 

哈，我在自我解嘲着。完全重视与本能的身体在热情地回应着。不知是不是因为我情色的呻吟，李泰民没有说出任何话语。虽然听到了粗粗的喘息声，却再也听不见其他任何声音。呼—头痛风一般闪过。那是，对我的责难。风在责难着我。

 

说像个垃圾，这肮脏的样子真像垃圾。

 

 

 

“…哈啊…哈…哈”

 

“唔…，呜…嗯…呜”

 

 

也许是高潮即将来到，李泰民的喘息变粗了一层。李泰民乖乖放开了不再有任何反抗的我的头发后扶住我的腰温柔地抽插了起来。刺入的痛苦仍然没有消弭。想到他的技术这么稚嫩，突然间忍不住想笑出来。亏他过去还在我面前装作那般的倨傲，那般的嘲弄着我，其实还真是个乖宝宝。虽然惊奇于自己在这种状况下还能想起这种事，但是我却不禁将吐出着呻吟的嘴角悄悄牵了上去。

 

李泰民望着这样的我，粗鲁地吻上了我的唇。

 

 

 

 

 

“…哈…啊…哈”

 

“…唔嗯…唔！呜…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

最终还是忍不住射了精。以没有残留任何歉疚和可惜的表情抽出分身放开我的他，以手撑地后粗粗地喘起了气来。呼—，他吐出的呼吸中散发着男人的味道。就像珉豪的香气，既不是烟味也不是咖啡味的男人的味道。我所喜爱的只属于他的男人的味道，在李泰民身上也会散发的事实是那么的令我厌恶。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…哈……呜…唔…”

 

 

 

太讨厌了，李泰民。你太令我讨厌了。总会在你身上看到珉豪。所以才更加的讨厌你。爱着珉豪，与珉豪越发相似的你是如此的令我嫉妒令我讨厌。太过太过讨厌了。

 

“…呜…唔…崔珉豪…该死的家伙…狗东西…呜”

 

“……………………”

 

“…呜…唔…呜呜呜…呜”

 

“……………………”

 

望着紧抿嘴唇的那家伙哭了出来。明明在我面前的是头顶圆圆的李泰民，可我在怨恨的却是崔珉豪。

 

是啊，因为是崔珉豪的爱人。无论是骂李泰民，还是骂崔珉豪…。

都无所谓。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“……你一边看着我…到底…哈…该死……”

 

“…呜…唔…呜…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

几近呐喊般哭出了声。虽然没有睡意，眼皮却在不断下沉。虽然那家伙看着正在哭泣的我张嘴说了什么，可被我的哭声所掩埋的小声话语并没有传入我的耳中。眼睛总是忍不住合上。最终我以半阖的眼继续哭泣。希望就这样入眠，然后在清晨到来之际，他能在我眼前毫不介意地抚着我的脸颊笑得灿烂。

 

能在这肮脏而不可理喻的状况中将我救出。

 

 

.

.

 

 

我愚蠢地祈祷着。

 

-待续-


End file.
